The present disclosure relates to a system and methods for carbon dioxide (CO2) separation from a gas stream. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to system and methods for liquid sorbent based CO2 separation from a gas stream using a pressurized CO2 stream.
Power generating processes that are based on combustion of carbon containing fuel typically produce CO2 as a byproduct. It may be desirable to capture or otherwise separate the CO2 from the gas mixture to prevent the release of CO2 into the environment and/or to utilize CO2 in processes such as unconventional oil and gas production.
Some known techniques have been deployed to reduce the emission of the CO2 from an exhaust gaseous medium to the environment. Such known techniques include use of adsorbents, molecular filters or membranes, and absorber systems for removal of CO2 from the exhaust stream.
Some phase changing amino siloxane-based processes have been explored for removing CO2 from the gas streams. A number of deficiencies may be preventing wider adoption of this type of technology. For example, some amino siloxanes form a solid intermediate product upon exposure to CO2. The transportation of solid intermediate product formed by the amino siloxanes and CO2 can present technical and operability challenges for a commercial scale CO2 capture process. To avoid this problem, some amino siloxane-based CO2 capture methods utilize a co-solvent to suppress carbamate solid formation, which may greatly reduce absorbing capacity, as compared to the theoretical capacity of the amino siloxanes. Moreover, overall energy consumption in the process may be high, due in large part to the need for heating and evaporation of co-solvents.
Thus, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for separation of CO2. Further, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for phase changing liquid sorbent-based separation of CO2.